


Tomorrow's Bleeding

by halfsweet



Series: Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gangs, M/M, Patrick-centric, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun quality time with everyone turned into a bloodshed by an unwanted visitor.And Patrick pays the price.





	Tomorrow's Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this got to be the hardest prompt ever. i went through like 2-3 ideas before i finally settled down with this. i guess you could say this is a little bit out of my comfort zone??? but i try :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Patrick widens his eyes, staring at the scene before his eyes in shock. Bodies are everywhere, on the ground, up the trees,  _ pinned _ to the trees. And blood. He looks at his trembling hands.  _ Red. _ The pure white snow beneath his feet, also  _ red _ . There are also spikes of ice, shards of ice, pierced through the trees, ground, and a few people and— oh  _ god,  _ those are his friends. He takes a shaky step back.

Familiar voices are calling out a name, but he can’t bring himself to turn so he just stands where he is.

_ “Brendon! Hang in there!” _

_ “Wake up!” _

_ “Don’t die on us, Brendon!” _

_ “We’ll get help soon! Stay with us!” _

Patrick wants to ask what happened, but he already knows the answer to that question. While everyone is distracted, he turns around and runs into the dense forest behind him. He needs to get away from here. He needs to get away from everyone.

-

_ “Patrick, fancy meeting you here. I’ve missed you.” A Cheshire grin was plastered in greeting on the face that Patrick knew too well, and that he wished he would never have to see again in his entire life. _

_ “Martin.” Patrick narrowed his eyes and threw his twin a cold glare. “What are you doing here?” _

_ This was a surprise, his twin popping out of nowhere and with that grin. He had never liked that grin on his face because something bad would always happen. And moreover, they were right in the middle of the forest where his twin brother could be practically invincible. He hated that Martin had the power of the forest spirit to assist him. _

_ But if he were honest to himself, it's a fair game between the both of them. It's winter and snowing, so his snow spirit was enhanced in every way possible. _

_ “You know, it’s been a long time since we’ve last seen each other.” In a blink of an eye, Martin was right in front of him, right under his nose. “Let me see how strong you’ve become.” _

_ Patrick glanced over his shoulder where all his friends stood on alert; as if ready to defend themselves should anything came out to attack them. Before he could get ready to say anything, Martin threw a powerful blow to him to which he dodged. _

_ “Playing dirty again, Martin?” _

_ Martin gave a pout. “Patrick, it’s like you don’t even know me. Anyway,” he smirked, “let the fun begin.” Just as he snapped his fingers, countless people came from within the forest, surrounding them. _

_ Martin charged forward and kicked Patrick, who had already gotten in his defense form. Even when on guard, the impact from the kick was still robust enough to give him a serious damage. He threw a punch and was caught off guard at Patrick’s fast reflexes. _

_ Patrick managed to trap his fist in his palm and spun Martin around as he gripped tightly to the captured knuckle, and pushed him hard to the snow beneath them, face down. Martin succeeded in getting his hand free and caught Patrick’s wrist, flinging him upward with the intent to smash him to the ground.  _

_ Patrick landed gracefully on his feet and rubbed his already-red wrists. _

_ “You’ve definitely improved since the last time I saw you. And you didn’t even use your power!” Martin grinned, a little too cheerful. Patrick scanned him. There wasn’t even a scratch on Martin’s body after he was thrown. _

_ Patrick gritted his teeth and got into his stance, ready for the next attack. He wouldn’t use his power no matter what. Things had been unstable for him lately, and if he used his power then, it was like calling forth a terrible disaster. _

_ He braced himself for all the attacks Martin had thrown. He started to curse; Martin’s attacks were getting stronger by the second. He could feel his defense slipping away. _

_ He knew that if he kept on defending, the fight could go on forever. So he did the only thing that seemed fit; he extracted his power a little and got his strength just enough to fight back.  _ Now  _ he was on par with Martin. _

_ However, he didn’t expect the outcome would be so dreadful. They had finally gotten scratches and wounds on each other, but the moment he hit Martin, the moment his brother’s blood was on his knuckles, he paused in horror. _

_ Martin, noticing the opening, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a tree. “You shouldn’t let your guard down like that, Trick.” _

_ When he didn’t receive a response, his fingers clenched tighter around Patrick’s neck. He narrowed his eyes, losing patience. “Patrick. Do you hear me?” _

_ He watched in shock when Patrick slowly placed his hand on his, the one gripping his neck. It was cold. Patrick’s hand was cold. Martin tried to withdraw his hand when Patrick’s hand turned into a powerful and cold grip. He couldn’t see his eyes because Patrick had his head down, so he gave another blow. _

_ Just before Martin could, he was tossed and thrown with a force so great that he left a large indent on a huge tree on impact. Everyone around stopped their fight and watched the incident. _

_ “What… just happened?” Murmured voices filled the deafening silence moments ago, trying to figure out the scene. _

_ “So this is what it feels like.” A low voice chuckled. A few people turned their heads to the source of the voice and stared at sight in front of them. _

_ Patrick, still with his head down, rubbed the blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked. Brendon looked at him with concern and was about to go to him when Patrick finally raised his head with a smirk. _

_ Everybody in the forest gasped in horror, some even trembling and falling to their knees and shifting their gaze or closing their eyes from the presence in front of them. _

_Patrick’s eyes had a tint of icy white and looked menacing._ _Brendon looked behind him to their friends and gave them reassurance to calm down. He then turned to face Patrick in front of him. No, it’s not Patrick. He’s just a shell— something else had taken over Patrick._

_ He remembered vaguely Patrick mentioning about feeling a new entity within her, other than his elemental spirit, the one that gave him his power. _

_ The silence was broken when Patrick finally spoke, his voice rumbling with a growl. “So, who’s ready to shed some blood?” _

_ Everyone stood frozen at the tone of his voice. Two people from Martin’s side ran full charge towards him, and before they could reach him, large spikes of ice emerged from the snow-covered ground and stabbed the two in their middle, splashing blood everywhere. _

_ Patrick glanced at the bodies uninterestedly and then back to all the people in front of him. “Oh, come on. I expected better than that.” _

_ Soon, more and more people that sided with Martin sprinted forward and began attacking him in all directions. Brendon and the others just stood at the side, too stunned to even move. _

_ Massive and sharp ices protruded from the ground, successful in injuring, even stabbing, half the people present in the forest. In a matter of second, the forest was already filled with sharp-pointed ices in all direction. _

_ “What exactly are you?!” Someone bellowed out in pain. _

_ A loud chuckle which then turned into a full-belly laugh reverberated throughout the forest. The laughter soon died down and Patrick finally answered. _

_ “I am what happened once Patrick finally exceeded that damned Ice spirit’s power. His power triggered me and,” Patrick stepped forward with a flourish, “here I am. I guess you can say I’m his dark side.” _

_ The wind turned chilly and heavy hail started to form, harming everyone but him. The situation became rushed as everyone ran to find cover. _

_ “So the demon has finally awakened, huh?” _

_ Patrick turned to the source of the voice and sneered. “Still standing strong, Martin?” _

_ Martin grabbed the tree beside him for support and smirked. “Don’t be stupid. I yearn for the day to fight with you.” _

_ Once he finally balanced himself, he propelled forward to Patrick at an amazing speed, barely dodging the ice spikes and bracing himself from the hail attack. _

_ Martin gleamed in delight when he was getting closer and saw an opening. He clenched his fist, attaining power by the second. Just as he jumped upwards to gain more momentum to deliver a power-packed hit, he was stopped still in mid-air when a cold, hard body wrapped around his waist tightly. He winced in pain when he finally realized the body had sharp thorns piercing through his torso. His blood dripped onto the white snow, staining it pink red. _

_ “Really. You didn’t think I was stupid, did you?” _

_ Martin widened his eyes when Patrick was in front of him, standing on top of a dragon’s head, scales white and blue and as hard and as cold as ice. The dragon wrapped itself around him, squeezing him and driving the spikes into him even deeper. _

_ Martin’s shrill scream echoed through the area. Some closed their eyes, terrified of the scene in front of them. Brendon, finally had enough, stepped up and yelled. “Patrick! That’s enough!” _

_ Patrick tilted his head and stared down at him, not saying a single word. He jumped down to the ground, landing gracefully. The dragon then flipped its tail, flinging Martin far with an unimaginable force enough to break through several large trees. It flipped its tail again, wrapping around Brendon and brought him up to its eye level. _

_ Brendon hissed in pain as the spikes buried deep into his body. He looked down to where Patrick was and stared into his eyes. _

_ “Patrick  deserves a break, don’t you think? I mean, really, associating himself with low-lives like you humans when he could have been training to become stronger, so I could be freed sooner.” Patrick spat in disgust. “You humans have done nothing but hold him back from his true potential.” _

_ With that, the dragon tightened its grip and some of its spikes embedded themselves through Brendon’s body, and he screamed in pain. _

_ “Brendon!” _

_ “Oh my god! Brendon!” _

_ “Patrick, snap out of it!” _

_ When drops of blood dotted Patrick’s face, he seemed to recoil back and dropped to his knees, holding his throbbing head. It was at that moment he snapped back to himself, and the dragon vanished in mid-air, making Brendon fall hard to the ground at fast speed. Though, some people had managed to catch him just in time. _

_ Patrick stood back up and took in the scene in front of him. _

_ - _

Patrick keeps running through the forest, never once looking back. Things are not supposed to end like this. They were supposed to go to the cliff where it has the best view of fireworks. They were supposed to have fun watching the fireworks. They were supposed to be happy and  _ alive _ , and in one piece.

Today is the day of the Winter Festival, and it is a tradition for them to go together on every seasonal festival. Everyone, including him, was all eager to go mainly because there would be fireworks. 

They would first play some games, trying to beat each other’s scores, making bets, and then the winner would have the right to gloat. And they would stop by at all the food stalls available and buy plenty of food before venturing into the forest to the cliff, where they would stay there until the firework show had ended. But not on that particular day. Their plan was interrupted when Martin had unexpectedly appeared, and a battle had broken out.

When he reaches another part of the forest and is sure no one followed him, he stops to catch his breath. He looks at his blood-stained shirt and his palms. He is positive there’s more than ten people’s blood on him, and some of them are his friends’— one of them  _ Brendon’s. _

He grits his teeth. He had attacked Brendon and almost  _ killed _ him. He grimaces as he remembers Brendon’s scream back then; he had just crossed the line. No, he was far beyond the line. He doesn’t think he could go back to them.

He leans against a tree and slides down onto the soft, white snow, knees pulled to his chest as he holds them tight. What started off as a mere act of defense ended in tragedy. He releases a choked sob and buries his face in his folded arms.

He knows it was his fault to begin with. He thought he could handle using his powers in a small amount, but it proved him wrong. Just a slight use of his power and a drop of blood could send the demon within him into turmoil.

_ ‘Please do not burden yourself with this matter, Sir. It was not you who hurt them; it was the demon himself.’  _ His elemental spirit’s voice resonates in his mind.  _ ‘And you stopped him in time, no?’ _

He meekly nods as he places his palm on the snow, feeling the coldness beneath.  He then moves his hand to see the snow has changed its color into red.

Even from afar, he can hear a bell chime once, twice, signaling the firework show would start any moment.  He rests his head against the tree behind him and stares up at the dark night sky, waiting apathetically for the fireworks—in which he was excited for before the incident happened—to begin coloring the sky in colorful hues.

A loud boom echoes, and the sky finally brightens up by the fireworks. He watches for a few seconds before slowly standing up, ready to walk further into the dark night. With each step he takes, the snow moves to cover his foot tracks, preventing anyone from trying to find him.

Somewhere deep in the forest, after walking for another extra mile, he finally gives in to his feet and collapses. He rolls onto his back and breathes slowly, ignoring the stinging ache in his ribs. The immense power that the demon had used has finally taken its toll on him. He can’t even move an inch. He looks at the heavens above him, watching the endless number of bright dots twinkling.

He’s beyond tired, cold and alone in the dark forest. He doesn’t even know if Brendon had survived, or alive for that matter. He doesn’t want to know. He already knows some people were killed in the fight, but he never wants to know about Brendon’s state, not when he’s the one who caused it.

There’s only silence in his head, and he doesn’t expect the spirit to say anything back. He knows the spirit understand what he meant. He’s not supposed to survive on his eighteenth birthday. He’s not supposed to be rescued minutes before the ritual started. And he’s not supposed to lose control.

And this is the price he has to pay.

Snow starts to fall and lands around him, yet not one snowflake falls on him— it’s as if there’s an invisible barrier around him.

_ ‘I recalled a phrase you had told me before: only the powdered snow comforts you.’ _ The spirit appears next to him, taking in the form of a warrior clad in white armor with intricate blue accent.  _ ‘Rest, Sir. You have gone through so much.’ _

Patrick gives one final look at the falling snow before closing his eyes, succumbing himself to the darkness. Ever the loyal guardian he is, the spirit sits by Patrick’s side through the night, knowing fully well what is happening to his master.

A single tear finally rolls down his face, melting the snow beneath as more snow falls, as if keeping both of them company in the silence of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my writing has gone to shit lately and idk, everything i write feels forced so i'm taking a break for _a while_. just until i'm comfortable with my own writing again. and, yknow, find out what i love to write about again.
> 
> besides, i seriously need to focus on school for now, but i'll still be here reading fics :) and on tumblr right [here](https://thatokaykindoflove.tumblr.com/) in case you ever want to talk!
> 
> love you guys :)


End file.
